Don't leave us alone
by Edita Nightray-Elric
Summary: Italy and Romano find out how it is to be alone. Something bad happens to them leaving Italy and Romano behind. Summery stinks and first chapter is slow. Paternal Spamano and Paternal Gerita T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Baka! Why are you messing around like that! You'll get yourself hurt!" A dark haired boy with a curl on the right side of his head snapped at the slightly shorter boy with light brown hair and a curl going to the left side of his head.

"Romano, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to get in the way." The light haired boy replied shyly to the other. Romano sighed roughly.

"You almost cut your palm wide open, just be lucky it was just a scratch." He grabbed the younger boys hand and turned it so the palm was facing up; there was a small cut from one side of it to the other with blood running down his hand down to his wrist and down the length of his arm. "How did you end up doing this anyways? Were you trying to do England's black magic?" Romano gave the boy a glair. "If you did then I'll kill you myself." They boy shook his head.

"No, I was trying to be like you. I know that you can do those cool knife tricks that Spain showed you and I wanted to see if I could do them." Romano sighed.

"Venenziano, don't try that again, you could've done worse things to yourself. Just be lucky that Potato head didn't see that or he would really make you upset." Italy flinched a bit when he thought of Germany yelling at him for being so reckless and making every one worry.

"Don't tell Doitsu! Please Romano! I am begging you as your little brother!" Romano thought for a second before he sighed.

"Fine, but you better find an excuse why your hand is cut before I have to tell him." Italy quickly nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot." Italy covered his hand with a dish rag and tied it around his hand. "I was starting to feel light headed."

"Go lay down, I'll finish dinner by myself tonight, Spain and Potato head are going out drinking with Prussia, France, America and England. So it's only going to be you and me tonight." Italy nodded and walked into the living room and laid down on the couch, the reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. Nothing good was on, well none that fitted Italy's taste. Football was on, not Italy's favorite teams were playing. He flipped the channel, MMA fights, nope not for him. Flipped again, cartoons, sorry he's not that young. Flipped, a cooking show, not tonight, he almost lost a finger from cooking. Flipped, Hell's Kitchen, Italy chuckled to himself, he thought it was kind of funny how everyone got yelled at, kind of reminded him of how Germany used to yell at him. Not watching this, some of the food just doesn't look right and what some of the chefs do make him sick to his stomach some times. Flipped, the news, nothing happened that what it should say, it's almost funny how anyone can do anything and get on the news. Italy looked at his hand and chuckled, he could easily get on the news for having sliced his hand.

"Romano! Is dinner almost ready?" Italy called to Romano who didn't say anything for a second before he answered.

"Just wait! My gosh you can't wait more than five minutes can you, you jerk?" Italy chuckled again, Romano called everyone a jerk, and sometimes he thought he forgot their name or something.

"There's nothing good on T.V."

"Use On Demand, There has to be something good on that. If not then I'll go punch the cable company in the mouth."

"Kay! I'll go do that." Italy flipped the channel to the On Demand menu and started to flip through the options. He found something that would keep him busy for a while, or at least till Romano finished dinner. Soon Blood The Last Vampire bored our Little Italy. "Romano~ I'm soooooo bored! I want something to Do~!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Maybe if you could keep yourself occupied then maybe you wouldn't be bored."

"Romano!" Italy huffed to himself as he sat there staring at the On Demand menu. He thought to himself then found a good idea; he plugged in Prussia's Xbox 360 and turned on the game inside. It was Fable 2. Italy smirks to himself. He looked back at the kitchen door to see if Romano could be seen. He couldn't.

Italy started the game and began to play.

Romano finished peeling the last of the vegetables and began to chop them up. He sighed roughly to himself. How could Italy be so stupid sometimes? If he hasn't told him once he told him a thousand times not to do something. Romano put the chopped vegetables into a different pot then turned on the burner. When will he ever learn? He thought to himself. He turned on a large pot of water. He then turned around and walked into the living room with Italy, he saw him playing.

"What game you playing?"

"Fable 2."

"How far are you?"

"Just killed Thag."

"So what are you going to specialize in?"

"I don't really know." Italy chuckled.

"You can do anyone you want but still get the blue XP for more health."

"Okay… what do you recommend for clothes and stuff?"

"Well my guy is evil so… I pick aggressive stuff."

"I want to be good though Romano!"

"Then ask Potato head or Spain."

"But they're not here now."

"Then fight, and gain money and XP until they come back."

"They're not coming back until really late."

"You think I don't know that?" They stayed in silence until the phone broke the silence. "I'll go get that, you just keep playing."

"Kay~." Romano stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Romano said into the phone. "Okay, hey are you guys okay?" Romano's eyes widened. "We'll be right there! Don't move okay!" Romano leaned his back against the wall. "Okay j-just be careful. Okay, bye." Italy looked at Romano with a questionable look before Romano hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Italy asked almost afraid.

"They crashed Spain's car and they don't know where they are. I'm going to go get them."

"I'm going too!"

"Fine," Romano sighed roughly "let's go."

**I know, first chapter is really bad, but don't worry it will get better. I could also use some ideas for later chapters. Please review!**

**Loves you all~ Edita**


	2. Chapter 2

Clouds on smoke billowed up as the car sat there crushed against two trees, one against the front and another over the top. No matter how hard all three of them thought they couldn't see how it was humanly possible for someone to crash a car like that.

"I'm just that awesome." Prussia told his little brother and best friend.

"Great! We have no car, and we don't know where in the world we are!' Germany snapped at Prussia who shook the words off of him like they were a tiny bug.

'Don't worry, I know where were we are." Prussia said looking all high mighty.

'Then where are we?" Germany said trying not to kill his brother.

"Not where we're supposed to be!" Prussia then laughed like he caught his brother in a pink frilly dress.

"You better be lucky I can't kill you."

"You couldn't kill a Italian if they looked anything like Veneziano. That's why you can't hurt Romano! Isn't that right Spain?" Prussia smiled again but it quickly went away as he looked around. "Spain? Where are you?"

"Over here! Sorry, I was calling Romano telling him what happened. Don't worry he and Ita are coming to get us." A thought flew through their minds who was the one driving? Both bad things can happen. Italy speeds and Romano never pays attention to the traffic signals. All three of them groaned in unison.

They sat their waiting for someone to help them. It was late, either they would get yelled at by Romano or they would be worried over by Veneziano. Most probably both. They all sighed and tried to figure out what their story would be.

~HETALIA~

"Get in the car!" Romano snapped, Italy flinched but did as he was told he never seen his brother this mad. Was the car crash that bad? Did someone get hurt or worse? Every question made his heart thump harder within his chest. They car roared to life then settled down to a purr. Romano sifted it and sped off using the directions Spain had given him. Soon they left the city lights and were surrounded by trees and bushes and all that fun stuff.

"Romano, are we going the right way?" Italy asked softly trying not to anger his brother further.

"I'm sure... Spain better not have gave me the wrong directions." Romano gripped the steering wheel hard, so hard his knuckles were white. Italy looked a little nervous, he had a really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. He looked at his brother who had his eyes glued to the road, he kept quiet, he didn't want Romano to yell at him again.

The road kept turning, almost like they were driving up a hill. It kept getting harder for Romano to stay on the right side of the road, he cursed under his breath.

"Hey Romano... What if... I drive for a little while? You can give me directions." Italy smiled hoping to take away some of the stress his brother had clearly built up over the last few hours.

"Do I want to go over the side of the road? You're a lead foot! You speed like fifty miles over the speed limit! I'm surprised that you haven't got pulled over by the police!" No answer, nothing. Italy looked out of the side window, trees lots and lots of trees. Italy puffed out his cheeks and sighed roughly. They just sat there waiting for some sign of their friends.

Clouds of smoke could easily been seen. Both brothers hearts jumped to their throats, was the crash really that bad? Did they get hurt? Where they all alive? Romano stomped on the gas and sped to the source of the smoke. The sun settled behind a group of large trees leaving the area shadowed. They stopped the car and jumped out of it.

"Hey! Spain! Potato head! Potato head's wacko brother! Where are you guys?" Romano's voice echoed through the empty eerie darkness. He swallowed hard, he then looked back at Italy who was shaking.

"Doitsu! Can you hear me? Prussia! Spain!" Italy's voice began to crack slightly. "Answer me! Please were not trying to hurt you guys were trying to help you!" No answer. Italy grabbed Romano's arm and dragged him into the forest.

"Hey! What are you doing Veneziano? This isn't like you. I'm sure they're nearby but just can hear us... We should go back and find the car, I left my phone in one of the cup holders." Romano pulled his hand from Italy's grip and turned around.

"What if something bad happened to them! We can't just leave them there! We have to go!" Italy grabbed onto Romano's arm again and looked at him with pleading eyes. Romano shook his head and sighed.

"Do you have your phone with you? Let me get mine then we'll go looking." Italy's face brightened and nodded.

"Vee~ Okay Romano! I'll wait right here for you!"

"Lets see if he really does it." Romano sighed and walked towards the car to get the phone. He got the phone and closed the door and walked back to his brother, he hasn't ran away yet. This might be a good sign. He hoped.

"Vee! Romano let's go!" Italy grabbed onto his arm again and started to tug as hard as he could.

"Whoa, just wait a second." Romano pulled his hand away again, "We need to look around better, we can't just get ourselves lost like those three idiots." Italy blushed slightly as he knew better, Germany taught him this.

"Oh... yeah."Italy looked down at his feet. We need to find them and fast. He thought as they painfully trudged through slowly.

"This is going too slow." Romano hissed as they've only crossed a total of two miles in twenty minutes. They both were holding their breaths as they saw the smoke get thicker.

"H-how did they end up this far with a truck?" Italy gasped as they saw what was left of the truck. "Doitsu!" Italy nearly screamed and ran over to the wreckage.

"Veneziano! Wait!" Romano ran after him and grabbed him by his wrist. "Wait will you! I'll help you!"

"We have to hurry! I-I don't know what to do anymore!" Italy tried to open one of the doors but they were jammed shut, he quickly went around the other side and tried again.

"The back window's broken, and I don't see anyone inside. They must've gone and went away from the wreckage. They couldn't have gone too far."

"R-really Romano?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, well find them."

**Yay! End of chapter 2! This chapter still kind of stinks but it will get better next chapter! I swear! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! ~Edita**


	3. Chapter 3

The rain started to fall, Germany, Prussia and Spain ran to find shelter. They ended up hiding up a large tree.

"I hate the rain." Prussia hissed as he wringed out the water in his jacket. "Why couldn't we use the umbrella in the truck?"

"The doors were jammed." Spain sighed, "and I kind of left the keys in the ignition." Prussia groaned.

"You're an idiot. You know that Spain. I will never know why I let you drive?"

"Settle down Prussia." Germany sighed.

"Don't tell me what to do West! Just stay out of this and hope that the Italians will come and get us." He had a tick.

"How about I just leave you here and just go back and wait for Italy." Prussia glared then looked away from him.

"Shut up, I just want to go home and lay under the covers of my warm bed!" A silence, then they all sighed thinking about it.

"Hey after this Italy and Romano might take good care of us. Make our food, bring us stuff, and wait on us hand and foot." Spain smiled, then it quickly went away. "Italy will at least." They all nodded in agreement.

"I want to go home! Someone get me home!" Prussia yelled. He started yelling and hitting the tree until he broke the skin on his knuckles then he cursed, hissed and stayed in his grumpy mood.

"Doitsu!" Italy's voice echoed out. From the sound of it he may maybe forty-five meters away.

"Italy?" Germany peered through the tree foliage trying to see through the rain. "Italy! Can you hear me?" he yelled, his voice echoed out.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! W-where are you? I can here you but... EEEAAAAAHHHHHH!" Italy's voice ended up screaming at the end. Germany's heart jumped straight to his throat. He quickly looked back at Spain.

"I'm going to go after him, you stay here and watch Mr. Cranky."

"Your Awesomeness." Prussia corrected. Germany rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but be quick. I don't know how much of his bull I can take right now." Spain smiled. Germany smiled back and nodded. He ran after Italy's voice, each step made made his fear grow.

"Italy!" He yelled again before he saw Italy on the ground, he looked lifeless. Germany's eyes widened as he ran over to him. "Italy!" he fell to his knees and pulled him across his lap and held his back up with one of his arms. "Speak to me please! Open your eyes!" He heard Italy make a little noise. He shook him until he opened his eyes.

"D-doitsu?" Italy smiled. "You're okay, thank goodness."

"What happened? Who attacked you?"

"I-I don't know. A dark figure attacked me... I don't know what it was it cut me deep on my right side... It really hurts."

"I know Italy... Don't worry, I'm going to take you back to Spain and Prussia. They'll take care of you while I'll find the thing that attacked you." Italy smiled, the rain mixed with his tears.

"Thank you Doitsu... but what about Romano? He want looking for you guys himself and I got lost and that thing attacked me."

"Don't talk anymore. Just bare with me for a second and you'll be home and no time."

"Doitsu... Be careful, that thing isn't human." Germany nodded and stood up with Italy still in his arms. "You don't have to pick me up. I can walk on my own."

"Italy I can do it. Don't try to walk, it'll only make your wound worse." Italy giggled a little before he sighed.

"Yes sir." He siluted and smiled, showing his teeth. He started back, he tried to look calm, for someone like Italy, if he showed fear or any emotion Italy could pick up on it and start to freak, hurting himaelf further.

It seemed like forever thanks to the rain. It came down like one thick sheet. Germany felt like he himself was getting lost. Soon he saw the siluets of two other people. He knew it was Spain and Prussia but he didn't run. He didn't want to hurt nor wake Italy so he walked a a fast pace.

"Hey! West! Did you bring dinner with you?"He heard Prussia call out to him. Germany smiled slightly.

"Even better." He yelled back. Prussia started to drool, that day he skipped breakfast and lunch. He quickly stood up and ran over to Germany.

"FOOD!" He jumpped but when he saw Italy he frownedand gloomed. "I have a feeling that we can't eat Italian tonight." Spain chucked.

"That's why we don't skip meals Pooh." Prussia sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"How was I supposted to know we were going to crash?" Prussia took another look at Germany and Italy. "Hey West, did you get hurt or something? You have a lot of blood on you."

"No I didn't." He looked down at himself, he had blood mixed with rain all over his jacket and pants. "Spain! Hold Italy for me okay." Spain looed at Germany with a questonable look. "Now! Hold him down, he might fight a little but don't let him up. Got it?" He snapped the order like he was a comando. Both Spain and Prussia jumped.

"O-okay." Spain did as he was told and looked horrid as he saw a large mess of blood, ripped flesh and ripped frabric. "W-what happened to Italy?" Spain's voice was shakey. He couldn't believe his eyes. This morning Italy was happy and made everyone their faverite breakfast, but now he was a mess barely holding onto life. Germany took off Italy jacket and black dress shirt. Now that they got some of his clothes off they could see how bad it really was.

It was worse.

He blead too much, his blood was thin now so they could easily see some of his innards. Germany took a deep breath before he looked up to Spain and Prussia who looked guilty. They had no choice but to feel a bit guilty. If it wasn't for them wanting to go to a bar out of town, then maybe they would've crashed into a lamppost in town.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Spain asked.

"He might, if we do something now." Germany answered. "Hand me his dress shirt." Prussia did. Germany pulled out a hunting knife from his jacket, he started cutting bandages and wrapped his wound up.

"You think he might survive?"

"I know, it's not enough but at lease he won't have is innards dragging around." All three of them turned slightly green as they thought of that bad image.

"Lets not think anout that." Spain sighed.

"Agreed." Prussia replyed. as Germany nodded. Italy slowly opened his eyes.

"Doitsu? Spain?" Italy smiled. "You guys are all right... thank goodness."

"What about me?" Prussia murmered under his breath.

"Did you find Romano?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Didn't you think the same about Italy?" Prussia asked. Both Spain and Germany jumped.

"I'm going after Roma. Don't try to stop me." Spain ran through the sheets of rain, he had to find his hentchman. he was the boss after all.

**Better? Yes? No? Accually know where im going with this so better action parts yay! Don't forget to review! ~Edita \(^^)/ **


	4. Chapter 4

The rain was almost blinding, already Romano was drenched to the bone, and he silently cursed to himself as he slowly walked through the wet ground.

"Why did I ever let Venenziano out to look on his own?" He sighed. "He's probably lost." Romano took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. His background was of Spain and himself, he had no signal from where he was. He cursed again. Who did Spain send him a call? Did he really have a signal when he called him?

A rustle sounded behind him. He quickly turned around. "Who's there!" Romano ordered. No answer, he looked around to see what he could use to defend himself if whatever it was decided to attack him.

He saw a fallen tree limb, he took it and held it like a baseball bat and slowly walked toward the source. When he was three feet away he jumped and slammed the tree down on the bush. A rabbit scurried away as quick as Italy would if he saw England. Romano sighed and turned around. A large dark figure was directly over him. His heart dropped as he slowly took steps back. The figure had claws, steel looking claws. And teeth, lots and lots of teeth. It's eyes were crimson red full of hunger and anger. Romano gulped.

The creature looked him directly in the eyes, he was both mystified and captured. He couldn't move, if he could the would've ran away. Romano felt like this thing was looking into his soul like it was looking through his memories.

It made a deep growl. It slowly placed one of its claws against Romano's throat. He started to tremble, was this how he was going to die? Did this thing kill Spain and the others? Did this think kill his brother?

"Spain, come and save me you jerk." He said just over a whisper. He knew for a fact that Spain couldn't hear him. He knew no one could hear him. He was going to die.

~HETALIA~ (^J^) Kol kol kol kol

Spain ran through the many trees he was tired, his legs and lungs were burning. He didn't stop. He had to help Romano before he would regret it.

He felt like his whole body was on fire. He didn't stop. He had the determination of his country. He needed everything he could get if it would save Romano. He passed many trees and many other things but nothing that looked like Romano.

Okay he thought one bush was Romano but he was cold, hungry and desperate.

"Romano!" He called out, his voice, like germany's, echoed out through the trees, weaving in and out up and down. He so desperately needed to see Romano's face even if it was a glare or if he was cussing him out. He would actually enjoy it. He would pick him up and hug him and hold him there until Romano hit him hard enough.

He wait for what it seemed like forever. He never in his life thought he would lose someone who is so close to him.

A howl rang through his ears as the though he lost all hope. Like Germany also Spain kept something with him. A small hatchet was clipped onto his belt. He kept his thumb on the latch keeping it closed, just in case something wanted to attack him.

This time a scream, but it was almost like they were drowning.

Spain ran after the sound, kicking up dirt behind him as the went as fast as he could.

Spain's run slowed to a painful walk. Blood was everywhere. From his throat to his knees. His eyes were dull, like the life was ripped from his chest. Spain felt like the thing who did this tore out his own heart. "Romano." His voice trembled. He fell to his knees. Spain pushed away the wet, blood drentched hair out of the younger man's face. He sighed roughly, how could he let his henchman die? He was the boss.

Spain felt Romano twitch ever so slightly. He looked down at him. Now that he actualy is looking at him, he was breathing but ever so slightly. Almost like how Juliet was in that said story of she and Romeo.

Romeo, the name sound much like Romano's yet he knew they were no where near the same. Romeo was brave, and he would do anything for the girl he loves. Romano acts brave yet he isn't. He'd never seen what Romano acts like when he though he was in love.

Spain slowly started to walk away with Romano in his arms. Only he knew what other's though was rain was actualy tears streaked across his tanned face. The Italian's eye lids twitched, then he blunk.

"Spain?" Romano said slowly, his voice was very breathy. Spain looked down in bewilderment. He held Romano close to his chest.

"Don't ever go anywhere by yourself again." He whispered into the others ear. Romano blushed lightly.

"Okay." He held onto Spain's sleaves. "I won't."

**I had to put this in here. My BFFF's helped me with it. (Best F&*%ing friends forever) Give some credit to them too. ~Edita**


	5. Chapter 5

Romano was drifting in and out of conscience. His body felt like it was floating, yet at the same time it felt like something was pulling and crushing him. He would catch himself holding his breath for minuets at a time, he thought he forgot how to breathe after the fifth time.

"Romano, what did that thing look like?" Spain looked down at him, Romano shook his head side to side. He felt numb when he first saw Spain after the attack so he was able to talk, now the pain came with every sound he made.

Spain sighed. He felt like everything was his fault. If only he didn't let Prussia drive.

The feeling was cold, like death's fingers were brushing across their skin. It left them feeling hollow inside.

"I'm sorry Roma. If I just did was you said then maybe, this wouldn't have happened to you." Romano grabbed Spain's collar and pulled down so Spain looked at him. He gave that glare to his boss. Like he always did.

Just like Romano.

At time's Spain would try to think what ifs...

Like what would Italy look like with one of Romano's dirty looks.

Or what would Romano would look like with one of Italy's bright smiles.

He always wanted to see that. He never seen Romano smile. No one seen Romano smile. Something grabbed Spain's ankle. He jumped. He swiftly turned around and looked down. It was a fallen branch, it looked a lot like a person's hand.

Curiosity over came the Spaniard, he manipulated the branch until it cracked and broke. Still like a tree branch.

Spain sighed, he was seeing things. Romano hit him in his arm.

"Ow! What is it Romano?" Spain asked as he swung one leg at a time over a few large logs. Romano pointed to his open mouth. "Oh, you're hungry? Sorry Roma, I don't have anything to eat. We have to find something to eat later, when the rain settles kay?" Romano looked away with an angry look.

Spain laughed. "Just wait okay! Soon were going to be home with a hot cup of coffee and a large amount of food! With all of our favorites!" Thanks to Spain saying this left the two even more hungry. Romano hit Spain again only harder this time, he shifted around so he didn't have to look at Spain.

~HETALIA!~

Prussia kicked a stone and watch it fly. It landed quite a ways away.

Germany kept an eye on Italy, he didn't want something to make Italy take a turn for the worse. Right now they had no way to really treat him if something bad happened. Something small hit the back of Germany's head.

Prussia snickered. Germany sighed, he didn't want to mess with his idiotic brother right now.

Prussia picked up another stone and threw it, another perfect shot at the back of the head.

"Prussia I recommend you stop before you get yourself hurt." Germany stated through gritted teeth. Prussia held his hands up in defense.

"Oh sorry West. I didn't mean to his you. I was trying to hit the tree you know, I'm weak so I can't throw as hard and all."

"Shut up Prussia, I know what you were doing so no excuses." Prussia's smile turned into a frown.

"Aww how did you know?" Prussia walked over and sat by his brother who scooted away from him.

"I've been living with you for most of my life. It would be bad if I didn't know what you were doing." Prussia laughed.

"No matter how you look at it you were surly raised my me and only me."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you lived with Spain you would be addicted to tomatoes like Romano is. If you were raised by England then you would have your taste buds killed. If you were raised by France then you would have great food, know how to cook and have questionable fashion. So you're better off being raised by me." Germany wiped the rain off his face.

"I guess you're right. But I'd rather raise myself. I was smart." Prussia sighed.

"Yeah you were, but that didn't stop what happened." He smiled at Germany. "I almost lost an arm because of it."

"Yeah I know," Germany gave a look at Prussia "but you did kind of start it too."

"Oh really?" Prussia stood up then slouched over and groaned "I guess you're right."

"Doitsu?" Italy opened his eyes and let his eyesight focus before he talked again. "Oh, we're still here. I thought it was a bad dream." Italy sat up, he winced but still sat all the way up. "Oh well." He smiled at the two. "Good morning! Or should I say good night?" Italy giggled at his own joke leaving the two brothers to smile.

"Good morning to you short stuff." Prussia said ruffling up Italy's already messy hair. Italy laughed.

"Prussia! I didn't see you there really ha-ha." Italy said kind of nervously. Prussia turned around and gloomed.

"Am I that unnoticeable? I might have to change up my act or something." He murmured under his breath.

"Oy! Muchahcos. what's up?" Spain yelled through the heavy downpour. "We need to find a cave or something, we can't get drenched much more or we might die on a cold."

"Not a bad idea." Prussia laughed."What do you think West?" He thought for a second then looked at Italy who was holding himself.

"Were going to have to move, if we don't someone's going to be buried here." Germany put Italy on his back. "The sooner we leave the better." They all agreed, the sooner they left then the sooner they could build a fire.

Everyone stayed quiet. They didn't want that monster to attack them, they wanted to hear every last drop of water that hit the ground.

Romano would mess around with them by snapping a twig from a branch when it was low enough and if they couldn't notice. Who could really blame him? He wanted to make sure that they would stay alert.

"Doitsu, I'm cold." Italy said softly just so Germany could only hear it.

"Don't worry, we'll find something like a cave and we'll build a fire. You could probably make us some pasta too."

"I didn't bring anything with me, I thought we were just going to pick you guys up." Germany looked back at Italy and smiled.

"I was really looking forward to it too." Italy blushed and hid his face in Germany's back.

"Looks like Italy's getting better." Spain smiled and bounced Romano a bit. "And I have a break from this one's mouth." Spain laughed and got punched again.

"Baka." Romano's voice was only slightly there, it sounded like it really hurt too.

"Don't hurt yourself Romano." Spain pouted teasingly. Romano crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm so awesome! I found a cave!" Prussia cheered. He started to run leaving both Germany and Spain in his... Mud? They look at each other and start running after him to see what he found.

It was a cave close to the ground, they would have to climb five or six feet to reach the mouth but it was better than nothing. It took two to three minuets to get all five of them in the cave, it took Spain the longest because he couldn't use his arms, Romano had a death grip on him because he didn't trust Spain enough to be carried up something.

"Romano," Spain grunted "Loosen up, I can't grab onto the rock wall with you pinning my arms like that. Romano looked up to Spain then hid his face against Spain's jacket. "Oh Romano, Romano, Romano. What will I ever do with you?" Romano slowly shrugged. "Would you rather had Germany carry you? He's stronger than me and you'd get up to the cave faster.

Romano gave Spain a I'm-going-to-kill-you-after-this look. Spain laughed and continued his way back to the cave.

Up at the cave.

"Doitsu! I can make a fire!" Italy said smiling at the much bigger man.

"Oh really? We need firewood first. And something to start a spark too." Italy grabbed two flat or close to being flat rocks and ran over to Germany.

"These rocks, they make a spark when you hit them against each other! Finally I'm actually being useful!" Germany smiled.

"Italy you are useful. Me and Prussia can't cook (as well as you. Our food taste like fertilizer compared to yours) and Spain would feed us tomatoes until we turn red ourselves."

"R-really?" Italy's face turned a bright pink, he looked away shyly. "T-thank you Doitsu." He shook the blush off his face. "I can still make torches. I'll find a stick and wrap part of my flag in it, strike it with the two rocks and we have fire!"

"That's too smart for you Italy." Prussia said walking past with an armful of sticks and branches. "If you want I'll take credit for you when we tell this story to everyone."

"What do you mean when we tell everyone?" Germany glared.

"You know tell everyone what happened. Do you really thing we're going to get out tomorrow? It might take us three days with that thing roaming around... Maybe even more."

"Shut up Prussia! You might as well have planed this all along."

"You really think I could make someone hurt Italy and Romano like that? I love those two like they are my little brothers. Why the hell would I do that?" Prussia had a good point. He knew both Spain and Austria well so he would see them all the time when they were younger. Of course he stopped when The Holy Roman Empire left for war.

"Please stop fighting." Italy grabbed onto both of their arms. "We have to get along if we all are getting out of here. You know we have to trust each other."

"Wow Italy when did you get so brave?" Prussia asked as he smiled at him.

"When I was Romano, he looked like he lost everything. He can't even talk anymore without it hurting badly." Italy smiled at the both of them. "When are we going to eat?" Germany looked away and sighed roughly.

"I really don't know, didn't you eat before you got here?" Italy shook his head.

"No, we were in the middle of cooking it. We were so worried and we thought we'd just pick you up and have dinner."

"Great, Romano must be hungry too."

"No, he dosen't get hungry when he's mad... He had a weird thing when if he gets really happy he gets really hungry, when he gets sad or mad he won't eat." Germany chuckled.

"It's not that weird, I don't eat when I get mad." Italy smiled.

"That's why I try to not make you mad."

"Ugh! Come on! Lossen up! Ugh!" Spain groaned as he took the last few steps and just fell on his back. Romano stood up and walked over to Prussia, Italy and Germany when he suddenly almost fell.

"R-Romano! Don't strain yourself! Sit down!" Romano shot Italy a death glare which made they younger brother flinch. "O-okay j-just be careful."

Prussia walked around Romano and leaned himself against the mute Italian.

"Just cool it Romano, Just wait till tomorrow. Then you can wander. It's raining too hard and we don't know if that thing will attack us here." Romano made a throaty noise and huffed and took a step forward. This made Prussia fall and hit the ground hard.

"OW! What the heck were you thinking? Do you want me to shoot you?" Romano turned his back towords the small group.

"Go take a rest Prussia, I'll take first watch. I'll wake you up if I see something." Germany sighed as he watched his older brother make his way to the other side of the cave away from Romano.

"Fine, but keep Romano away from me. I might end up throwing him out of the cave." Spain was already sound asleep, Romano sat against the wall of the cave and closed his eyes, while Prussia used his jacket as a pillow and slowly fell into a heavy sleep.

Germany looked at Italy.

"You should sleep too." Italy shook his head.

"I'm keeping watch with you. If anything I can wake everyone up." Germany smiled.

"Okay then, but if you get tired go to sleep. Got it?"

"Yes sir!."

Germany never seen Italy like this, he wished that someday Italy might really act like this. Stand up for himself and really try to be something.

Germany sighed to himself, like that was ever going to happen, he looked back at Italy who put his jacket across his brother. Germany smiled, maybe Italy really wasn't that bad after all.

**Here you guys go! An extra long chapter for my shorter one. I read this for my creative writing club and they really liked it, but they didn't want to put it in our Lamp Post because I didn't make up the ppl. Don't forget to review, I'll take ideas and will credit you for your idea. :-) ~Edita**


	6. Chapter 6

Morning broke over the horizon, Italy had fallen asleep with his head on Germany's lap, the morning smelled of fresh dew and a light sprinkle of rain. Germany had stayed up the whole night, the proof was written on his face, he had dark circles under his eyes and he himself was drifting from the sleep he wanted and the duty he had of staying wake.

Germany looked at the younger man on his lap, he looked way younger then he really was. Even now, he still reminded him of the little boy in the dress from long ago. He sighed, Prussia had told him not to tell Italy, he said if he did he would risk his and Italy friendship and would never trust him again.

He never believed it but what could he do? He didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to lose Italy again.

"Twice," he groaned to himself. "That's the number I almost completely lost him to something so stupid." Italy rolled over and sighed, he was dreaming, the peaceful look on his face made this all the more worth to get out of here.

"West. Do you hear me?" Prussia grunted as he got up, he rolled his shoulder blades until they popped and bent backwards until his spine popped also.

"Do you have to do that?" Germany said in a loud whisper, careful not to make up Italy.

"Well sorry, I can't really be quiet when I just wake up. I might've lost my voice if that happened." He laughed. Germany rubbed his eyes trying to fight the sleep. Prussia saw this and sighed. "Go to sleep, I'll take watch from here."

"Really? How are you going to wake us up." Germany didn't look too sure of is brother. As on an old movie Prussia showed him the gun.

"Don't worry my man, this will wakes yer guys up as I make the other one sleep with the fishes." Prussia said this with a faked mafia accent. Both of the brother silently laughed. No matter how hard they looked at it they couldn't believe Italy created the Mafia.

"Do you really think both Italy and Romano will get out of here alive? They lost a lot of blood and..."

"West don't worry, they're strong mentally, if Italy is still waiting for the Holy Roman Empire then he's going to fight this till the end. The same with Romano." Prussia had a good point. Even though Italy was slow, and weak he still was strong on the inside, he never quit. He would be scared and wave his white flag all around but he stayed with he and Japan no matter what.

"Do you think we should find something to eat soon?" They both looked around the outside to see if any stray animal or editable plants were anywhere near them.

"I'll go get it. you have sleeping Italy on you." Prussia took Germany's knife and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be back with food and then you all will call me your king!" He then bowed and jumped to the ground.

Prussia walked around looking for anything they could eat. He was a few rabbits but they were too fast for the German.

"Come on, this can't be that hard." He hissed to himself as he wiped the sweat from his face, it was already about ten. He still hasn't captured anything. He looked down at his feet and slowly began to return to his brother and friends.

"Welcome back Pooh!" Spain smiled at Prussia as he walked back into the cave.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't catch us anything to eat."

"No worries, Romano found some plants to eat not too far away." He took a bite out of a long stiff plant. "I think it's a leek or celery."

"I'm so useless." Prussia groaned as he took one of the long plants and started munching on it.

"It there was a stream nearby then I could've made some soup." Italy said looking at all the food they had.

"Yum. That's what we all need. Something warm." Spain laid back looking at the top of the cave.

"Do you guys think that thing attacked anyone else? Or is it just attacking us?" He asked then took another bite of leek.

"It had to be here for a while, no way something could stalk its prey that quietly and not be noticed. And by the size of it I would have to say that it had been eating pretty good." Germany sighed and looked out of the opening of the cave.

"Do you really think?" Italy asked Spain. "If it really wanted to it could've easily killed both me and Romano and had a pretty good meal." Spain nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Romano should've been killed when I found him, but he was still alive. Now that I look at both of you it's almost like nothing happened now."

"If fine, my side still hurts and I'm getting nightmares about the attack every time I close my eyes but I'm fine, I think it's just shock." Prussia walked over to Italy and rested his arm around Italy's shoulders.

"You're so brave Italy, I would be hiding as far back in the cave as I could if it was me." He peered to see if he could see the very far back of the cave. "Anyone want to come with me to see the whole cave?" He asked. Spain shot up and ran over to Prussia.

"Pick me!" Spain raised his hand up high. Prussia laughed at Spain.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Both Prussia and Spain walked and was quickly engulfed into the darkness.

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child." Germany sighed as he shook his head. Italy smiled at him.

"He means well, and you know that." Italy walked up to the mouth of the cave before Germany stopped him.

"Where are you going? That thing might come back."

"I'm going to the stream, I'm going to try to wash the blood out of my clothes and myself." Germany sighed.

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry Doitsu! It's only about 20 meters away, can't you hear the water? I'm pretty sure that it's not coming back." Germany gave Italy a stern look.

"What makes you think that huh?" Italy giggled like a little kid.

"It would've killed us last night if it wanted to. I know you fell asleep once or twice while on watch." Germany looked away as his face flushed with embarrassment.

"What made you so alert anyways?" Germany grumbled as his face went back to its normal color.

"I told you, every time I close my eyes I see it attacking me. Sometimes it's one of you. It really scares me." Italy blushed slightly as he looked down at his feet.

"Don't worry much about it okay? Go to the steam and be careful. If something isn't normal then come back..." He looked back were his brother and Spain went exploring. "I have to wait for these idiots to come back."

"Yeah! Adventure Time!" Both Spain's and Prussia's voice echoed through the cave.

"Idiots." Germany groaned. He was thinking of going with Italy then waiting here with the Adventure brothers. Italy already left and he couldn't leave Romano here by himself. Or could he? He looked back at the mute Italian only to see him glaring back at him. Germany smirked. "Looks like you can't all me names anymore huh." Romano narrowed his eyes and spat on the ground. Romano's hazel eyes turned a dark brown, he was angry and it was clearly seen.

Germany turned away from him and sat on the ground. He decided to go check up on Italy, he was gone a while and he knew Italy.

"Stay here Romano, wait for Spain and Prussia before you do anything." Romano rolled his eyes and gave Germany the finger. Germany didn't pay any attention to it and left the cave.

He air smelled fresh, like there were nowhere near a town. This place might've been a good camping site if it wasn't for that creature. It seemed almost like time stopped for a while. Even though one of them could've died, everything would go on like nothing happened. Did anyone really know that they were gone? Germany flipped open his phone, his wallpaper was of Italy, he had no bars. He cursed. The most they know was the date and time. In a few days they wouldn't even know that.

He walked in the direction of the water. Italy was right it was close.

"Italia! I decided to join you." Germany called out. he wait for a minute but he had no answer. He felt his heart stop. Did he really lose Italy this time for good? A loud scream echoed not from in front of him...

It came from behind him.

Sounded like Spain and Prussia. A monstrous sound echoed from the cave. It froze his blood in his veins. He turned around and saw the creature behind him.

It's claws and teeth were red. Blood red.

Germany gritted his teeth. He reached for his knife, it wasn't there. Just then he remembered Prussia took it earlier to hunt.

The creature looked pleased as it narrowed its blood red eyes. Germany slowly took a few step backwards. He had no place to really go. If he ran away, then he would (with his luck) lead it to Italy. If he tried running any other way then he might get himself killed.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" He nearly screamed. Germany looked over to see Italy on his knees. His light brown eyes wide with tears falling from them. He was shaking in fear.

"Italia run away! As fast as you can!" Germany ordered him but he didn't move. "Italia!" The creature made a throaty noise.

"Doitsu you need to run! You still have a chance to get out of here! I'm going to die so just take what you still have and run!" Italy's voice was cracking as he slowly stood up.

"What are you talking about? Now go!." Italy shook his head before he ran in front of Germany and turned his back towards the monster to look at Germany. "You idiot! Why can't you ever do as you're told?" Germany yelled at the smaller man. Italy smiled.

"Vee~ Because, I look up to you." The creature thrusted it's steel claws into the body of its victim. Blood splattered thickly, too much blood was lost. The pain in Italy's chest was almost unbearable. He grabbed onto Germany's jacket.

"Italy, you idiot." Germany whispered into Italy's ear. The creature had claimed its first victim and it was ready for more.

**Aww this made me cry a little T-T like it? Hate it? Review! ~Edita**


	7. Chapter 7

"Doitsu...Why? I tried to save you but you end up saving me." Italy's voice was calm this time but he was crying.

"Because," Germany smiled at him, "how could I let someone as meek as you save someone like me?"

Within that little amount of time he was able to grab Italy and spin them around so Germany was the one who got hurt.

"I-I don't want you to die. Please, don't go." Italy held on tighter. "I can't do anything without Doitsu!." Italy yelled at him. Germany laughed slightly.

"Italy, I know you're strong. Make sure that Pruss and Spain are okay." Italy nodded with tears still caught in his eyes.

"I-I don't want to leave you! We could-" Germany cut Italy off by holding him close.

"Go... Everything will be fine." Italy rubbed his eyes and ran. Italy felt sick, he would never forgive himself ever again. How would he tell Japan? Italy jumped up to the mouth of the cave. He saw Romano near the back of the cave, he was doing something.

Italy slowly walked up to his older brother. When he looked closer he saw that Romano was digging large rocks out of the way of something.

"R-Romano! W-where is Spain and Prussia?" He still had trouble speaking without crying. Romano pointed to where he was digging. "Wait! They got buried alive!" Both Italy and Romano started digging. They dug until their nails split then dug until they almost scrapped their fingers down to the bone. "T-This isn't working." Italy said between breaths. Romano nodded.

Romano was starting to get angry that he couldn't talk. He wanted to scream, yell and cry all at once.

"SPAIN! ANSWER ME BAKA YO!" Romano yelled at the top of his lungs. No answer.

"Romano?" Italy was shocked that Romano continued to try to dig them up.

"Italy, please help me! Before they die!"

~HETALIA~

"A-are you okay Prussia?" Spain coughed as he sat up from the cave almost coming down on them.

"Y-yeah. You?" It was pitch black. They didn't bring a light with them, they thought they would only be a few minutes and it wouldn't be that dark.

"What happened?" Spain rubbed the back of his head. It was damp and sticky. "I think I have a concussion." He then laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Prussia sighed. "Do you know what side the exit was?"

"No... Laugh at the ironic. It might make you feel better." Prussia groaned.

"This is my fault again, why is this happening to me? First I crash the truck, then I get us lost, I'm responsible for getting Italy and Romano hurt now I got us trapped." Spain grabbed Prussia by his collar and shook him violently.

"It's not your fault! Why don't you go back to being Prussia! The awesome Prussia! He would laugh at this and find a way out!" Prussia was silent, "come on! Help me find a way out." Spain picked a side and started to dig and pull rocks out of the way.

"Get out of the way Spain!" Prussia laughed. "The princess is hurt so who else but the prince to do the labor!" Prussia pushed Spain softly but enough to get the point. Prussia started digging and left Spain to hang back.

"Oh my Romeo." He joked. Prussia laughed too.

"Don't you mean Romano?" Spain shook his head.

"No Romeo is the opposite of Romano. He wouldn't want to help me. He would leave us here and save himself." Spain looked down. "He would only help himself. He puts me through too much trouble."

"Did you see the look on his face when he saw what happened? He was scared. I think he was crying too." Spain looked at Prussia with a weird look.

"Yeah, right. He thought it was going to crush him."

"SPAIN ANSWER ME BAKA YO!" Romano's voice was muffled by the amount of fallen ruble.

"He does care." Spain smiled. The then swiftly stood up. "I'm the boss! Get out of the way Romeo! I'm going to do a Hungary and be a man!" Both Spain and Prussia started to dig quickly but Prussia stopped for a second.

"Hungary is a girl." Muffled screams and crashes. Both Spain and Prussia stopped digging. They just stared at the pile of rubble. They managed to get a crack of light to flood in. They both started to push each other to peer through. They wished they didn't.

~HETALIA~

"Let him go!" The creature finished with Germany and it wanted more. It's claws and teeth was blood stained. Right now it had Romano pinned under its large body. It had jet black fur that almost looked like oil slicked feathers. Long thin slender body with arms and legs that didn't belong.

It looked back at Italy and it gave him a blood freezing smile. Italy jumped. It like to see people suffer, it liked to see Italy suffer.

"Ita! Roma! What happened? Tell me!" Spain's voice was less muffled now that there was a air hole.

"T-The thing! I-It got Romano!" Italy clenched his fists together. "Spain, When y-you and Prussia get out of here grab Romano and run." Spain was silent.

"W-what do you mean?" Prussia said pushing Spain out of the way and looked through.

"I'm going to hold it off. What else?" Italy smiled at Romano. He looked at his older brother and sighed."Romano, trust me please. Don't let Spain come back for me."

"Baka! What are doing? This isn't brave. It's stupid!" The Creature dug it's claws into the ground, putting more pressure on Romano.

"Romano! I don't want you to die! I already saw Germany die and... and I can't take it! Please just..." Italy fell to his hands and knees. He screamed and started to cry. He grabbed onto his head and pulled at his hair. No one said a thing, except for the creature who sounded like it was purring.

"West... He..." Prussia couldn't finish is sentence. He couldn't believe it. How could he let his little brother die? "Italy, say that you're lying, West couldn't be dead. He's like I don't know. He's too strong to die out here. I would've died before he did! I should've!" Prussia hit the ruble so hard his knuckles cracked loudly.

With the little light in their prison, Spain could see his friend's face was red. His eyes were dusty red as well.

"Pooh, don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Spain looked out of the crack. "I'll prove it to you. We just have to get out of here first." Spain started to dig again. Prussia kept his back turned to the light. He didn't want to see the truth.

On one hand his brother was dead. That simple. On the other hand, he was slowly dying and suffering. He couldn't see West like that.

"Get off of me!" Romano tried to push the creature off of him but it seemed like it weighed as much as a large truck.

Italy looked around for something he could use. There were only rocks and Italy knew he couldn't throw hard. Even if he tried.

"Hey! Come over here! I'm more tasty then my brother!" Italy ran up to it and started to wave his arms around. "Come on! I eat meat and German food! Romano only eats things that come from Italy!." The movement caught the creature's attention. It turned It's head. It tore a large chunk of the roof off of the cave and threw it at Italy. Because he was so close he couldn't move out of the way. It hit the small Italian with such force it felt like a truck hit him head on at 300 mph.

Italy hit the wall of the cave so hard it left a crater. Italy slid down and looked lifeless. The crash sent the whole cave shaking. Some of the rocks, and boulders fell from the roof. They landed around Italy.

"V-Veneziano... A-are you..." Romano's voice was caught in his throat. Both Spain and Prussia saw in awe what happened to the smaller man.

"Ita! Open your eyes! Say something please! Move do something!" Spain screamed and started to ram into the rock face until it started to fall.

"...Italy..." Prussia clenched both his hands and teeth. "Get out of the way Spain." His voice sounded almost like Germany's, like he used to order them all around. Spain looked back at him then moved to the side. Prussia rammed the wall with such force it fell over. Dust and dirt filled the air. Spain ran through the dust past Prussia.

"Romano!" Spain held the hatchet with both hands, not that he needed to. It would add more power to it.

Prussia ran to Spain's side. A gun in on hand and Germany's knife in the other.

The creature looked at them with a blood-lusting look. It held Romano in one of its hands. Its claws were long enough for it to almost cage him. Romano's face was tear stained. he slowly looked up at the older men.

"I'm sorry!" Romano shook his head. "I don't need saving, if you try I'll end up dying anyways. Help Veneziano, he might have a chance still." Spain took a step forward.

"Romano! I won't leave you! I'm your boss and I have to help my henchman. So shut up and wait for me to save you." Romano smirked.

"Well you better hurry up! I'm getting all shaken up and I'm hungry you tomato jerk!" Spain smiled.

"That's my Romano!" Spain ran at the creature.

It jumped and clenched the hand with Romano in it. It's claws were like sharp knives. They cleanly cut into the Italians skin making him yelp in pain. Spain stopped.

"What are you doing?" Romano winced but kept one eye open. "Kill this thing!"

"What about you?"

"What about me? Kill this thing now and I'll yell at you later." Romano grunted as it relieved some of the pressure.

"A-are you sure?" Spain's hands were shaking. He saw the blood drip off of the claws.

"Do it! How many times do it have to say it?" Romano spat blood onto the ground. Then smiled at Spain. "I trust that you'll save me." Spain stood there. He never saw Romano smile. I was better then he imagined.

"Don't worry! I'm going to save you! If I don't we die together!" Romano opened both of his eyes and blushed.

"Spain?" The creature crouched low, it was ready to attack.

Spain ran at the creature, it jumped over Spain and swung it's claws at him. Spain held the hatchet so the claws would hit the blade and maybe do some damage at the same time. It didn't work out as planned.

It disarmed Spain by hitting it into the air and getting caught into the roof.

It looked at Spain and smiled.

It backhanded Spain, he hit the floor hard.

It raised its arm above its head.

"Stupid run!" Romano yelled at Spain. Spain tried to get up but his foot was caught by the creatures foot.

"I would if I could Romano. I'd have to cut off my foot with my fingernails." Spain smiled at Romano.

"Fight! You said you'd save me! So get off you big butt and do it." Romano screamed at the Spanish man.

"Sorry Romano."

"Spain you're useless!" Prussia yelled at Spain he pointed the gun at the creature. "I was going to let the princess fight but she couldn't do it."

"Oh my Romeo." Spain laughed. Prussia started to shoot at the creature, the bullets bounced off it like the skin was steel.

"What's with this thing?" The creature looked at Prussia and charged at him.

The battle was only beginning.

**End of chapter 7, thanks for the reviews! They make me write faster lol. Took me a while to figure this chapter out hope you like it. Oh and please review too. More reviews the more I'll write. ~Edita Vee~**


	8. Chapter 8

Spain Tried to get up as the creature charged Prussia. As he stood he fell back down. His leg sent a fiery pain up his leg and spine. He kept himself from screaming he fell back down to the ground.

"Spain! Are you okay? What happened?" Prussia yelled as he dogged each of the creature's attacks by a hair's with.

"I-I think it broke my leg!" Spain hissed through his teeth.

"Are you serious? God... Can you stand?" Spain tried again but failed.

"No... It's broken pretty bad." Prussia's back hit the wall of the cave.

"Oh no." The creature pinned Prussia against the wall. It raised it's free hand and let it fall down on Prussia. It bit deeply into his shoulder. He yelped and fell to his knees.

He grabbed the creatures arm. Expecting something cold and sharp but he felt the opposite.

The Creature's fur was soft to the touch, almost like the fur you would feel on fancy clothes.

"Prussia! Do you need help?" Spain used the hatchet as leverage and got up on one knee.

"W-what is this?" Prussia looked the creature in the eyes. "What is this thing?" It barred it's teeth. leaving a bit of blood drip off it's sharp teeth.

"Prussia! You have to find a way to get away! You got to! Italy needs you!" Prussia jumped slightly and looked back at the large boulder pinning the Italian against the wall. He groaned slighly as he raised his head. Italy had blood running down both sides of his face. The boulder rested on one of his legs. Leaving it crushed. His right arm was stuck behind the boulder as well.

"Ita! You're okay right? Answer me!" Prussia yelled at the small Italian, he looked back at the German with a tired look.

"Prussia! Get out of the way!" Romano snapped reaching through the creatures claws to grab him by his cut up jacket and shake him. Prussia bluck back to his sences.

"Oh." The creature slashed Prussia across his face, leaving four identical scratches grom under his left eye up to his forehead. "Stupid thing! You messed up my awesome face!" The creature didn't seem to care. It slashed again this time Prussia was able to get out of the way. As the blood pooled from the cuts and down his face, it blurred his vision with a red tint. Prussia aimed his gun at the creature as he stood on it's hind legs howling up at the celling. It's voice was so loud that the cave shook. More rocks fell breaking into smaller ones as they hit the ground.

He creature looked Prussia dead in the eye, as Prussia looked back at his reflection in the blood red orbs he saw his brother in them, staring back at him. Prussia gritted his teeth togrther and pointed the gun at the creature.

"Ich hoffe, das dich tötet. Du Ungeheuer." He pulled the trigger and the loud bang went off. It dropped the Italian and grabbed one of it's eyes. It cried in pain and started thrashing around. Romano covered his head with his arms.

"Spagna! Help me! Questo mangiatore di patate stupido fatto la cosa folle!" Romano looked up without lifting his head up at his boss who was trying to stand up.

"Just be careful Romano! Don't make sudden movements. I don't think it can see you." Spain yelled over to the dark haired man as he himself tried to believe his own words.

"Do you think It'll go away? It's hurt pretty bad. It has to go away." Prussia yelled at Spain who looked down. The creature thrashed around, running into the walls making the rocks fall again and on itself.

It staggered backwards and fell out of the cave and down to the rocks below.

"Is everyone alright?" Spain said as he used a chuck of the wall as support as he stood.

"I'm better then what that thing wanted me to be." Prussia groaned as he wiped the blood off his face. "I need to get some water for my eye... You think I should wait or do we really have water around here?" Spain shook his head, Prussia shrugged. "I had worse, a little blood never freaked me out."

'Is Venenziano okay? Or did he die?" Romano looked down at his feet. Even though he hated his little brother he never wanted him to die. He couldn't take all the pressure of being a whole nation.

"I'll go check." Prussia walked over to where Italy was pinned. He didn't look alive but he knew what to do to wake him up. "Pasta.

"PASTA!" Italy smiled as he looked around. "Hey, there's no pasta." He frowned. "Prussia are you guys okay?" Prussia smiled.

"Yeah, just cut up. Nothing that time won't heal... Time and if the thing won't kill us."

"Vee?"

"Oh, nothing. Just don't worry about it. Everything's fine. Now we need to get you unstuck." Prussia looked back at Spain and Romano. "Hey! Tomato head! Get your Italian ass over here!" Romano flicked Prussia off as he walked passed him.

"What do you want?"

"Help me get your brother out. We push that way at the same time... One... Two... Three." They started to push the boulder.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! S-stop it! It feels like my leg is shattered!" Italy winced and the two stop.

"Come on Venenziano, you have to be strong! Show them what Italy's made of!"

"Even if he wanted to, the boulder is resting on his leg. We'd have to break the rock to get him out."

"Or cut off his leg."

"Romano!" Spain snapped at him. "Try to give positive ideas. You're scaring poor Ita half to death."

"I-I'm not scared, if you have too then okay." Spain and Prussia looked at the youngest Italian in bewilderment.

"We're not cutting off your leg." Spain said was he put a hand on Italy's shoulder. "If anything we'll sew Romano's mouth closed."

"Chiudi il becco bastardo." Romano spat on the ground.

"Watch your mouth. Te voy a dar una verdadera razón para maldecir." Romano narrowed his eyes at his boss.

"You're just lucky I can't beat up a cripple. Otherwise I'd beat you into the ground so fast not even your mother would be able to tell who you are."

"Romano." Spain's voice had a hint of anger. it was rare to hear it from the Spainard even if Romano was in danger. Romano flintched back as he clearly saw that Spain didn't want to be messed with.

"Spain... I-"

"Maybe I wouldn't be a cripple if you would learn to protect yourself once in a while! My god i never seen anyone so stupid be so weak too! i mean come on!" Spain smiled his usual smile.

"Enough chit chat." Prussia sighed. "We need to Italy out of this with everything." Spain nooded and Romano groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Man."

**Yay! After a long time without writing I put up a chapter! Oh you might need to use Google Translate. The languages are Italian, Spanish and German. I felt like using their own languages lol.**

**Oh Iggy loves you too China lol. Review. and plz help me with some new things that could happen. having writers block and some reason this is starting to sound like Hetaoni. The creature has been named Kevin. Tony's and Steve's little brother lol.**


End file.
